twin sisters
by crazkat14
Summary: sakura bumps into her twin sister kirika and suddenly becomes friends...sasuxsaku.yea me...
1. beginning

twin sisters: a Naruto fic.

Crazykat14: hi sweethearts! This is my first fanfiction so be nice okay? By the way I don't own Naruto or any other anime. I beg u no flames or suing.

Flamebird14: moron…

Warnings: slight rape, lemon, and loads of humor. (Maybe some sex if you're lucky)

Sasuxsaku slight naruxhinta and Itachi combined into one. Oh and lesbians for the men.

Crazykat14: on with the first chapter.

Flamebird14: like I said before… moron!

Chapter one: sisters by blood, sisters by legend.

New Characters: Kirika Kudo (sakura's twin sister and 3rd Fatima.) Sabrina Towa (friend of Kirika and student of Karou.) Rikku Sin (thief and companion to the group) Karou Colon (the sensei of the girls) Aura Kudo (mother of Sakura and Kirika).

"_Flesh to flesh, blood to blood,_ _I summon you from the plains above, give me my chance to find what I have lost," _a woman at the age of 19 said she had pink hair but gray eyes. The wind blew rapidly in her face trying to stop her with its might. "_Sacred power which flows, blood of crimson and stone of earth, follow my command, splendour of fire…swiftness of wind…I arise today through the strength of heaven: light of sun, radiance of moon, splendour of fire, speed of lightning, swiftness of wind, depth of sea, stability of earth, firmness of rock."_ Suddenly the wind stopped. She smirked. I control the elements in my body. I can sense them. Fire. Water. Wind. Rock. Earth. Darkness. Light. And finally lightning. The power is great. But what am I missing? "Hey Kirika!" a girl with black long hair approached her. "Hey Sabrina…" she sighed.

"What are you doing?'

"Nothing genus."

"You're sure?"

"Yes…what are you my keeper!"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Get off my back girl! What are you? A lesbian?"

"Maybe…"she giggled."Ewww…yup you are…a lesbian…god. im living with a fucking lesbian. How disturbing…"Kirika tried to pry her arms from neck but couldn't. "Your not letting go isn't you? What can make you let go of me? Even though I like men…" she sighed again. Sabrina did a small yet cute pout. Showing off her blue puppy eyes. "Cute. But don't even try it." Kirika told the truth she likes men she doesn't want to turn into a…err…a lesbian. "Please?" she begged. "I heard from guys you kiss pretty well!" she said "big difference right there. I only kiss men. Not the other way around." A girl with red hair saw those 2 and said "oh my god Kirika, you're bisexual!" Kirika turned her head around to see Rikku looking at them. "Crap. No. im not it's Sabrina. She's trying to turn me into a lesbian even though I don't want to." She said to her. Sabrina let go giving Kirika a chance to run (which she did.) and asked Rikku "wanna do a threesome?" Rikku backed away and ran back to her house. (30 miles from konaha). "Did I do some thing wrong?" Sabrina asked her self.

Meanwhile In konaha…

"That chick is nuts…I had a feeling something like that was going to happen…" "What exactly happened?" karou their sensei said drinking oolong tea. "Where did you? Never mind. Did you know about Sabrina and her problem?" she asked her sensei. "Yup. Why found out yourself?" "yeah it wasn't funny." "Got to go. Meetings. Can't stop the boss ya know?" "What! Now? Im not safe!" but too late. Karou disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Man. I know I should've paralyzed her…"she said walking toward the ramin shop until. Blam! Right smack into someone. "Owww…sorry…" the girl said "its okay…it's my fault."Kirika said rubbing her nose. They opened their eyes and let out a gasp. "You're me and im you?" in the count of she bumped right into sakura. Her twin. They said it at the same time. Their eyes were different yes. But the were completely alike. Same face, same body. "Hey sakura! What are you doing on the floor-waaah! There are 2 of you!" Naruto looked at the one with gray and really long pink hair. (That's Kirika) and finally at sakura. "Im not sakura, kid. Im Kirika." Kirika said dusting off her jeans and her tank top that said "bite me." On it. "Sorry Naruto. She's right im sakura." Sakura said looking at Kirika. "Great another sakura…this can possibly get any better?" sasuke said sighing. "Hi im sakura. Sakura haruno." "Hello sakura. The names Kirika. Kirika Kudo."The twins shook hands. For they new this was just the beginning.

Crazykat14: well…I hope you liked it please review!

Flamebird14: Moron…you are a moron…

Crazykat 14: I love you to sis.


	2. guess who's back

Crazykat: let just get this over with.

Flamebird: she's not in the mood… (Backing away slowly as her sister nearly breaks the keyboard) calm down…remember your karma….

Raphael: even though im not born yet. Ill start the 2nd chapter.

(Crazykat is throwing books out the window hitting sasuke on the head with one)

Sasuke: WTF!Im going to kill you!

on with the story…

Chapter two: arrival of darkness.

At Kirika's house…

"Wow! This place is huge!" sakura said looking around. "I know…we have extra rooms too…" she stretched letting out a yawn. "You're tired?" sakura asked. "Yeah I was training early this morning. 3 am to be exact." She shrugged. "Yeah she doesn't get much sleep." Said Sabrina popping out from a ceiling trap door. "Crap. Hey what did I tell you about doing trap doors around the house?" she stuck a finger at her. Sabrina stuck her tongue at her. "You're no fun. I remember what you said stupid. If you don't pay the rent you can't remodel the house.jeez. You're like my mother." She muttered. She closed the trap door. (You can hear her stomping towards her room and slamming the door) Kirika flinched. "Please stay for dinner. My sensei will not attend though."

Dinner time…

"Whoa! Look at all this food!" all of team 7 said.

"You guys better eat it all…because im the best cook in this household!"

"Hey where's Sabrina?"

"Eating in her room. That's where all her romance novels is."

"You can't be serious…kakashi-sensei does the same thing but during missions…"

"Hey you can't eat without me now!" A voice filled the room. "Rikku, you coward…"Kirika hissed at her friend. "That's not nice to say" Rikku said appearing out nowhere. "What you got for me?" she sighed as she sat down in her chair. "Well… your not gonna like this…um…he has appeared…"she said trembling. Kirika open an eye. "Great and I thought I wasn't going to end my life any faster." She said. She shrugged. "Um, who are talking about?" sakura asked looking at her older twin. Kirika let out a short huff. "Well ask you black haired boyfriend…after all it's his older brother im talking about." She growled looking at sasuke's eyes. "He's been causing trouble in the place we where we were born. People there have been suffering by his hand. Draining them of their energy and chakra, even kids are dying at a young age…I might suffer the same fate. I did a bonding jutsu before we met. Sadly I sent it to him. Even though I didn't want to. I feel what he's doing. Its madness. Itachi has gone too far." Kirika rubbed her temples. "He's sick, And twisted. I'd just hurl and freak at the sight of him." Rikku shuttered.

"Just hearing his name scares me."

"Itachi."

"Stop playing Rikku."

"Oh im not playing girl. Two red eyes are staring at you."

"What? That's impossible-!"

Kirika turned and saw him. "crap." Kirika backed up a little as he smirked. "Hey keep it down im trying to sleep-god why now!" Sabrina ran outside screaming her head off with Naruto and the gang right behind her. "See iris this has just begun…"a girl said. "yes the truth will come to pass.


	3. oh hell no

Crazykat: this is another chapter! Wheeeee! Major sugar rush!

Flamebird: yea us!

Silver: whatever…

Crazykat: who's the hell is that nya?

Tifagal: hell if I know… hiya rei.

Crazykat: Hiya kags.

Flamebird: silver get a job…

(Tifagal & crazykat sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: no likey, no read.

Chapter three: oh hell no!

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there ye-"

"No! Kami cant you shut up already!" Kirika said ready to kick rikku's ass but karou held her back. "Rikku, sweetie, don't get on nii-chan's nerves its bad enough Itachi is trying to kill both team seven and our team." She said looking at Rikku. "I don't know about you, but I don't care if he kills me or not at least I get killed by a hot guy!" Sabrina said. (Tifagal& crazykat: she's nuts!) "Sure. Why don't you tell him that after he's done killing me? And heck! Why don't you also tell him your bisexual too!" Kirika snapped. "What up with you sourpuss?" naruto said. "Oh nothing…just moody. Fuck off."

"Kirika senses Itachi like me." A young girl said sitting on a rock. "Iris…you want to nag on me too? Whatever you're going toss at me ill send it straight into the pits of hell!" Kirika growled. Iris giggled. "My, my aren't we jolty today?" she smirked. Her mirror flashed in her arms. "You are now stronger than Itachi-sama. Well I must go. Have fun." She disappeared in a white cloud of smoke laughing her ass off like an animal. "Damn I hate that bitch…."

End…for now…

Crazykat: next episode of twin sisters…

Sasuke: sinful confession. Truth found out!

Crazykat: my short preview…yea me.

_"Who are you?" younger Sasuke said looking at younger sakura "i'm sakura Haruno…who are you?" she said looking at him with her emerald eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha...hey is that your natural color of hair?" he asked "well…I…I…can't tell you…but if you are going to the festival ill tell you there..."she said looking around crows…why now? "I'm going with my brother and parents …who you going with?"He asked. "My mother and nii-chan..." she said. "Sakura! Time to go head home sweetie!" a woman called she had long pink hair that seemed to reach to her ankles and one emerald eye and the other gray. "Coming mommy! Bye Sasuke!" sakura gave him a small peck on the cheek. She ran back to her mother and left Sasuke holding the place where she had kissed him. Bye Sasuke! Her voice rang in his head. Bye sakura…_

Tifagal: cute, chi.

Crazykat: thanks kags, nya!

Flamebird: sliver? What you got to say? Nyu?

Sliver: it sucks…cha!

Girls: get him!

Sliver: OWWWWWWWW!

(They are beating the living daylights out of him)

Crazykat and Tifagal:see you later! Nya! Chi!

Flamebird: get back here!

Sliver: help!


End file.
